


Fattening Game

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, MWG, Risa - Freeform, TNG, The Game, Vacation, Weight Gain, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: The Game has a different purpose





	Fattening Game

Deanna and Will had been on vacation on Risa for months. They hadn't yet gotten married but they were starting to think about it.

While on Risa they were introduced to a new technology that was supposed to give power to females in male dominated cultures. The men become addicted to it and grow fatter and fatter while the women handle the business end of the relationship. It worked very simply. Get a disc in the funnel and it stimulates the body to get hungry for a snack. The higher the score the bigger the snack. The more they play the more they eat. As the body adjusts to being attached to the interface it stops getting hungry naturally. If they are removed from it there is a chance they will starve to death. They become chemically dependent on the device just to remember to eat. Rehabilitation from this type of addiction is almost impossible.

Naturally Will was more than happy to give it a try. Deanna spent all of her free time ordering him food and bringing it to him. He was so engrossed so quickly she wondered if he even noticed how large he had become. She assumed not and never said a word. As long as he doesn't ask she will never point it out. One of the side effects of the device is a complete loss of time. The only way to bring him back to reality is to remove it. But she will have to tell him when to eat because he won't notice. 

Of course, this gives the females another advantage. When the males are so fat and immobile they can't walk they get to a point where they are just used to being stuffed all the time. Their bodies will physically hurt and their muscles will weaken if they stop eating for more than an hour. They don't know they're actually hungry, though, so the females can easily tell them they're always hungry and feed them every waking moment of every day. Many do. 

Once eating in reality the gorge becomes a mechanical habit and they just keep eating because they don't know what else to do. Some get the pain so severely they will just keep eating all the time to prevent it. This is rare, however, as most species need to sleep. In the case of humans they will pass out eventually no matter how addicted they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned the art, I didn't draw it. I'm not entirely happy with how it came out. The artist was depicting inflation. I was going for weight gain. It gets the point across and Deanna is lovingly rubbing his tummy, but this is NOT supposed to be an inflation story.


End file.
